One shots
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: Deeks proposes to Kensi for a second time.
1. Internal Affairs - The end

**I decided to post all my one-shots in one, so each chapter will be a different story. And each chapter will have a different title which will be the story's title.**

 **Title: Internal Affairs - The end**

 **Summary: After the IA's investigation is over, Deeks asks Kensi to leave him alone to think.**

 **Characters: Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks**

It was killing her that she wasn't with him now. She wanted to be by his side. He was all broken and tired and angry. He had spent the last two days in a cell, being dragged from one interrogation room to the other, being treated as if he was the worst criminal, being accused of a crime he didn't commit. He had asked her to leave him alone. He needed some time on his own to think.

She was sitting on her couch. The TV was on playing the night news but she hadn't listened to a word the reporter had said. She was staring at the wall, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, they were interrupted by her ringing phone. She jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen where she had left her phone, hoping it was Deeks. But to all her disappointment, it was her mum. She had heard what had happened so she called her daughter for details and to see how she was doing.

After they hung up, she walked back to the couch and let her body fall on it. She wanted to call him but she knew he wasn't going to answer it. She grabbed the remote control and changed the channel to the one which was playing her favorite show; the America's Next Top Model. It was probably the only thing that could keep her mind busy.

One hour later, it was over. She put away the blanket she was cover with and turned the TV off. She sat on the couch and checked her phone in case she missed any calls. She was hoping she would and it would have been Deeks calling her. But no. No one had called her. She stood up and she was about to go to sleep, if she could actually sleep, when she heard a knock on her door. She stood there and stared at it. It was half past eleven, who could it be? _'Deeks?'_ she thought.

She slightly opened the curtain that was covering her glass door to see who was. It was Deeks. She felt relieved. But…he was holding a box. And it wasn't her box. It wasn't the one she had given to him. She opened the door and let him in. He gave her a small smile and placed the box on the little table she had in the living room. "I've been calling you." she said.

"I told you I needed time to…to think."

She stared at him for a moment. "How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm…I'm good. I'm glad it's finally over."

"What's…what's in the box?" she asked pointing it.

"Um, my stuff from the office." She looked at him scared. He resigned? "Remember what you told me four years ago when…"

"I told you to quit from LAPD and apply to become an NCIS agent, not resign from NCIS!" she didn't let him finish his sentence. He was left with the mouth opened, staring at her confused. "How did you do it? What were you thinking?" He laughed. She looked at him, shaking her head. "Stop laughing. It's not funny. Once again I'm left without a partner." But he kept laughing and smiling at her.

"I love you even more when you are worried and scared for nothing." She looked at him confused. "Did you really think I would leave the people that actually helped me? That I would go back to those who accused me of murder? Did you really think I would leave you?" He walked to her and grabbed her hands. "Where would I find a better partner to fight crimes with?"

"And the box?"

"I had left some things back to LAPD. I went there to take them and then I passed from the Mission to talk with Hetty."

"And? What did she say?"

"She had my papers ready a…long time ago. The only things missing were a date and my signature."

"Does that mean…"

"I'm officially an NCIS agent." A big smile was drawn on her face. "I'll have my badge in a couple of days." She hugged him tight and she wasn't letting him go. "No one can take me from you now."

"I'm going to call Callen and Sam."

She was about to dial Callen's number when Deeks stopped her. "No, no baby. It's not necessary." She turned and gave him the they-knew-it-and-I-didn't look. "They were there, at the bullpen, when I…spoke with Hetty. They know it. And Nell and Eric."

"And you didn't bother to call me and tell me, right?"

"I was going to come here. Plus, I didn't want to tell you that over the phone." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, pretending she mad and upset with him. But he knew she was playing with him. He walked to her and placed his hands around her, giving her kisses to her neck. At first she was trying to escape from him but she broke. She had missed these days. She had missed his hugs, his kisses, his smell, his touch. Everything. She finally let herself to him. Until now she was all stressed from what had happned but suddenly, everything just went away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **In case someone doesn't remember, Kensi had told Deeks to quit from LAPD and apply to become an NCIS agent in Season 3 Episode 10 (The Debt).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ghost of Christmas past

**Title: Ghost of Christmas past**

 **Summary: Every year, on Christmas day, Kensi has the same nightmare; waking up alone. Last Christmas, she woke up next to Deeks. But this year, she wakes up finding herself alone at bed.**

 **Characters: Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks**

December 25th 2004

After a long fight the night before, they finally went to sleep. Or at least try to. She wanted to help him. And she was. But maybe it wasn't enough for him. She was talking with his doctors, helping him with his medications and she was listening. She was always listening. Always. He had returned from Fallujah two months ago. And these two months had been the worst for both of them.

Their wedding plans were going back, day after day. They weren't even talking about it anymore. Even though the doctors had said it would be good if he kept his mind busy with a happy thing, but not stressful, it'd help him. But he didn't even want to talk about it. She was showing him pictures of wedding invitations but he wasn't even looking at them. And they always ended up fighting.

That was what happened on Christmas Eve night.

When she opened her eyes the next day, she faced an empty bed. He wasn't there. But that didn't surprise her at all. He used to do that. Waking up early, walking in the house up and down, cleaning, cooking. She laid back to the bed and started at the ceiling. The headache from last night's fight hadn't gone away. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Ten minutes later, she got off the bed. She wasn't hearing any noise from outside the room. That was weird She walked to the kitchen; he wasn't there. He wasn't at the living room either. He wasn't home. He was gone. She panicked. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number. But no luck. He wasn't answering it. She didn't know what to do. At first she thought, he might have gone for a walk but then she noticed his keys on the small table next to the door. No matter where he was going, he was always taking the keys with him. She ran to their bedroom and opened the closet. His clothes weren't there. And his suitcase was missing too.

He was gone. He had left her.

She sat down, with her back against the wardrobe's door, and buried her head in her knees, crying. What did she do wrong? She thought he loved her. She was blaming herself for what had happened. If they hadn't fought last night, if she hadn't put pressure on him, if…, if,… if. She had to accept it. He had left. He had left her. And he wasn't coming back.

* * *

December 25th 2015

She jumped off bed, gasping for air, all sweaty. That nightmare was hunting her since that Christmas, since Jack had left her. And she was waking up on Christmas day with the fear of being left alone. She laid back, trying to calm down. Stretching her arms, her hand touched the empty cold side of the bed. She freaked out. He was never getting up before she woke up. He was always waiting for her.

She got up and ran outside the room. She rolled down the stairs as fast as she could, yelling his name. "Deeks?" The moment she walked in the kitchen, she saw him. He saw there, cooking their breakfast. He was looking at her scared. He had heard her screaming-how could he miss it. She was looking at him relieved. She was on the verge of crying. But she couldn't keep it. She burst into tears.

Deeks understood why she was acting like that. He had heard her talking to Talbot about Jack. He understood she thought he left her. He placed down the spoon and the towel he was holding, walked towards her and hugged her. He held her tight, trying to calm her down. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm here baby. I'm not going to leave you. Never. Always remember that." He put his hands behind her head and wiped away the tears from her eyes, smiling at her. "Merry Christmas Kens."

"Merry Christmas."

 **I know it's small but I hope you'll like it. Happy Holidays!**


	3. The proposal

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is as usual another one-shot story. Hope you like it :) Feel free to leave a review. Please let it be a good one :D It's been a long time since I last wrote something.**

She was refusing to go outside the house. She didn't want to get out, see some people, feel the sun touching her face, let the wind blow her hair. She didn't want anyone to see her like that, feel sorry for her. Day by day she was pushing Deeks away, her mum, everyone. She didn't want to be a burden for anyone. She didn't want Deeks to give up his life and career for her to take care of her. She didn't want anything from anyone. She had convinced herself that she wouldn't walk again, she wouldn't run again or swim or chase bad guys or fight. She had given up.

* * *

It was another regular day for Deeks that had come to an end. Callen and Sam had already left when he was just finishing up with some paper work. As he was packing his laptop, Hetty approached his desk. "What are you still doing here?"

Deeks looked at her for a moment "Umm…I was…I was just finishing with some paper work. I was leaving. Do you…do you want something?"

"How's Kensi?"

Deeks took a deep breath trying to hold his tears that had started gathering in his eyes. "She has given up, Hetty. She doesn't want anyone's help. Not even her mum's. And I…and I honestly don't know what else to do. She's always sad. And it hurts me to see her like that."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't think this will help at all." There was silence for a moment. "I have something in mind." Hetty looked at him confused. Deeks opened his desk drawer and took out the ring he had bought a few weeks ago. He handed it over to her. "I bought it a day before we went to Syria. I…I put it on her finger while she was in a coma but a nurse took it out, saying these things sometimes get lost and she gave it to me."

Hetty examined it. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Hetty gave it back to him. "This is my last chance Hetty. My last."

"Then good luck." Deeks was taken aback by Hetty's reaction. He thought she would be against it but apparently she was all in.

He grabbed his bag and made his way out of the bullpen "Good night Hetty"

As he was walking towards the door, Hetty was staring at him, smiling "Good night Mr. Deeks"

On his way home, he made a pit stop for dinner; her favorite. He got home really quick. He was lucky he didn't stuck in traffic. He also found a parking space right outside the house. Double lucky. Maybe it was his lucky day. He just hoped it would get even better later.

He could see from outside the lights of the living room on. She was still awake. He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and walked in. "Kens? I'm home."

"God! Finally!" she said coming out of the kitchen holding her phone "I was about to call you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I had some work to do at the office and…" he showed her the paper bag with the food "…I stopped for dinner. Yummy yummy heart attack." he said smiling.

"I'm not hungry." she started showing her pessimistic mood again. "We need to talk."

The smile from his face was now gone. "Sure." he walked to the couch and sat down. Kensi followed him with the wheelchair "What's up?"

"It's obvious that I'm gonna be like that forever."

"No you won't." he interrupted her aggressively.

"Please don't interrupt me. Let me finish. I don't want to be a burden for you. I'm very family now with this…chair, I spend the day alone and I know how to live and subserve myself…" Deeks looked at her with tears in his eyes, doing everything he could to prevent them from falling "…alone."

"Wh…what does that mean?"

"I'm gonna leave. I'll return to my place."

"What?" he didn't have the strength anymore to keep his tears. He felt like someone was blocking his air. He was gasping for air. "Why?"

"Deeks, don't you get it? I can't drag you to hell and misery with me. I love you way too much to do that. Soon or later you will give up everything for me…and I can't let you do that."

"Are you done?" he had started gathering himself back again. "Now it's my turn to talk. If I didn't want to do that I wouldn't spend my nights at the hospital next to you. I would have left you the moment you woke up and you couldn't move your hand. Or later after that." He was so angry right now that he was talking loud. "I would have told you to go stay with your mum. Or I would disappear like a coward who couldn't face you and tell you that I can't spend the rest of my life taking care of you. But you know why I didn't do it? Because I love way too much to do that." He finally calmed down. "I would risk and sacrifice everything for you. I would give my life…for you. Two years ago I flied to the other side of the earth to find you and bring you home safe. And I would do that again and again and again." She had tears in her eyes. "Because I don't have a life without you. I'm a dead man…without you. So I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She stared at him with tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized till now how much he loved her. He stood up and took the ring out of his pocket. He knelt in front of her. They were both crying. "Kensi Marie Blye will you please ratiocinate and marry me?"

She laughed a little bit and gave him a small smile. So did he. She nodded her head. "Yes, yes, yes I do! I do want to marry you!" he put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. He then looked at her and wiped away her tears with his thumps. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
